Your Guardian Angel
by Asymia
Summary: A horrific accident has taken Drew's sight, ending his dreams to be Top-Coordinator forever. In a rage, Drew storms off, and May is the only one who knows the danger he's in. Can she save him before time runs out? Rated T for AC and some AL.
1. Blind

**As I was going through some clutter earlier, I stumbled upon the first chapter, as well as the whole plot to this story, in an old notebook. From the horrific penmanship, I presume I wrote it around the fourth grade, due to the fact that that was the year I decided I wanted to be a doctor, and in order to do so, all I needed was the crappiest handwriting on the planet.**

**I was a strange kid… Still am.**

**Nevertheless, I do still love the idea of this story, so reincarnated it shall be. Rereading through the chapter scribbled into the notebook, it seems to me like I've had this obsession with blind people as well as dark, cruel, and twisted plots for quite some time now… **

**Maybe I should get that checked out…**

**Without further ado, because the authoress loves her ado very much, leading to countless hours of story editing before posting said stories on fan fiction, **

_Your Guardian Angel_; "Chapter One: _Blind_"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the song "Blind" by Ke$ha. **

* * *

I shoved my way out the doors of the crowded Pokemon Center, ignoring the reproachful looks I received by doing so. There were only fifteen more hours of sunlight left in the day, and I intended upon using each and every one of those hours for training.

I owed Drew that much.

Once out of the building, I veered to my right and used my favorite shortcut through a large break in the barrier of thickets skirting the city to get into the Petalburg Woods. I knew those woods like the back of my hand, so it only took just under three minutes to get to the secluded training site my dad had once showed me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the crisp, morning air.

I was ready.

"Blaziken, Roserade, take the stage!" I called in my usual manner, tossing out two pokeballs from my bright yellow fanny pack.

Blaziken exploded out of his pokeball, doing some form of swirling kick as he plummeted towards the ground, finally sticking the landing perfectly once the ground was upon him.

Roserade was much more fluid in entrance, emerging majestically from her ball, then gracefully gliding to the ground, the roses on the ends of each of her arms acting as mini parachutes. Watching it, I thought of how proud Drew would be if he could see his childhood friend's effortless ability to captivate an audience in beauty at its peak, like it was now.

_If he could see._

I forced such thoughts out of my head, then turned my attention back to the pokemon, waiting patiently for my first request. In my mind, I thought of all the possible combinations I could use for these two, as they were the strongest by far out of both Drew's team and mine together. Fire and grass don't typically go together, unless…

_Got it._

"Alright, you two," I told the pokemon with a grin, "Today we're working on combination moves for the battle rounds. And I think I have just the one…"

I pointed to a large boulder, dead-center of my training clearing. "That's your target. Now Blaziken, I want you to distance yourself about ten yards away from that rock."

He grunted in response, bent his knees slightly, and leaped twenty feet towards the boulder in one massive jump, putting him in that exact spot I'd asked for. I nodded in approval and turned to the next pokemon. "Roserade, you're going to stand yourself in the halfway point between Blaziken and the opponent, facing Blaziken."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked as though she were about to object, but I cut her off.

"I realize it will leave your back exposed to the other team, but if we master this move, we'll have knocked them out before they could even _think_ about taking advantage of your position."

Roserade seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then simply shrugged and took her position. I gave them the rest of their orders on what to do, then backed away a few meters, and signaled for them to begin combination "Flaming Leaf Tornado Kick."

As the title would suggest, Blaziken leaped fifty feet into the air and towards the rock, his right leg outstretched in the same direction and incased in a whirlwind of fire. Once he was almost above Roserade, I signaled to her, and a Magical Leaf flurry erupted from her upper appendages, swirling beautifully around Blaziken's flaming leg. The petals skimmed across the surface of the flames, in turn catching fire themselves as they swirled, which was exactly as I planned it to look. Everything was going perfectly.

That is, it was until the three of us realized that our flying chicken overshot the distance between himself and the targeted boulder by about sixty yards.

I heard Blaziken let out a cry of shock, but as he was unable to do anything to alter his course without risking severe injury from the flaming rose petals spiraling wildly around his body, he could do nothing but let gravity do its job.

Roserade and I figured the tree line would put a stop to the disaster, but no such luck. The combination move was so strong it literally cut through the dense vegetation like a hot knife through butter, not slowing Blaziken's fall in the slightest, as well as leaving a giant sizzling hole through the nearest oak tree.

"Well, at least we know it's pretty _and _insanely powerful," I muttered to myself before following Roserade as she chased after Blaziken.

As I wove through the now singed brambles in Blaziken's wake, something ahead of me stopped me dead in my tracks.

The burnt, splintered remains of a long, thin, white cane, followed by a giant smoking crater about four yards behind it.

It felt as if my very breath had been sucked out of me. As though the planet my moon had been orbiting around for so long suddenly blew up, flinging my now purposeless moon into deep space at light speed. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, the whole room was spinning.

Was I even _in_ a room?

Hell, I didn't know. Distantly, I heard my voice.

Screaming. Tear-filled.

"_Drew!"_

**

* * *

**

Well now, that was a giant prologue-ish first chapter that did nothing but give you more questions than you had when you originally clicked on the link, now wasn't it? Well don't worry, all questions will be answered by the end of Chapter Two!

**Probably.**

**No, most likely not.**

**Actually, I think it will just give you a whole lot more questions.**

**But, things WILL start picking up next chapter!**

**As always, if you have any constructive criticism, any words of wisdom towards this story, or otherwise any questions, concerns or comments, I'd love to hear them.**

Side Notes: 

***I feel like a bad person for choosing this song for the chapter theme…**

***Don't you just HATE when a giant flaming chicken meteor comes crashing through the trees and crushes you ten feet into the dirt while you're on your morning walk?**

**With Love,**

**-Asymia =-D**


	2. Here I Go Again

**Alright everyone, sorry this took forever, but here's the second chapter! Fully equipped with a new character, new scenarios, new possibilities, and a new… RELIGION? **

**Erm… Yeah… I scrambled up like eight different religions as well as different pokemon lore until this new religion pleased my plot scheme… please no flaming, all you bible buffs. I've tweaked it up a bit since I first came up with it, and I definitely thank the Sinnoh region for the legendary pokemon overkill.**

_Your Guardian Angel; _Chapter 2_: "Here I Go Again"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor the song "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake.**

* * *

I sat on the steps outside the ancient building and waited to be summoned like the guards had told me. While I waited, I couldn't help wondering how the hell I got up there.

That whole place seemed to be suspended in the clouds hundreds of miles above ground. What was it the guards had called the desolate heap of ruin? The Hall of Origin?

Well, whatever it was, it sucked.

Once that was in order, meaning I still have no conception of where I would be on the map, I moved on to examine more important matters.

Like my wardrobe.

White denim jeans, thick white boots, as well as an open, button-up white shirt with short sleeves.

Overall, I appreciated the ensemble rather nicely. The open button-up showed off my perfectly sculpted six-pack, and the boots added a few much needed inches to my height. My only complaints were that it was all one color, but it would do for the moment.

One of the guards tapped on my shoulder and told me they were ready for me.

They?

I got up and followed the soldier to the giant golden entrance into the Hall of Origin. While walking through the doorway, I couldn't help but notice the intricate pattern of leaves engraved into the gleaming doors.

Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ such a rotting pile of ruin.

Once inside, it was all I could do to suppress a gasp. It certainly seemed as though it were a lot bigger inside than it was from the entrance. I gazed at the massive pillars lining either side of the ancient hallway; the ceiling was too high up for me to even _see_, as there were the building's own indoor cloudbanks obscuring my view.

I walked a good half mile down that hall until I came upon an enormous room, with three altars that towered around fifty feet in the air, and another one much lower, only about three feet. The soldier ushered me to that lower altar and gestured for me to climb on. I did so, and suddenly the entire alter became a levitating platform, lifting me higher, and higher, until finally my platform was almost as high as the other three structures.

Now that I could properly see the tops of the altars, I noticed that there were in fact some sort of pokemon on the middle altar, as well as the altar on the far right. Both of them were aesthetically beyond description, but from the giant towering colossus of a pokemon in the center, I felt a sense of justice. From the much smaller, and much darker one on the middle pokémon's right I felt… a sense of pure terror. Before I could decide whether or not this fear was rational or irrational, the pokemon in the center began to speak.

"Tell me your name, boy" it commanded in a somehow gentle way. I wasn't buying it.

"Tell me yours," I retorted, glaring into the direction that I presumed its eyes were.

The creature seemed caught slightly off guard by this, but it wasn't too noticeable, and it recovered quickly with a low chuckle. "It seems we have a fiery one on our hands today. I am Arceus, god of all pokemon, and ruler of the Hall of Origin. This pokemon you see next to me is Darkrai, god of nightmares, and ruler of the Origin World. And _this_," he said, dipping his head towards some spot behind me, "Is Mew." I turned to see what this new arrival looked like, and stumbled back in shock when I was looking straight into the sapphire blue eyes of a pink flying cat, inches away from my very face. The small pokemon gave a cry of alarm itself, and flew directly behind me as to brace me if I came close to falling off my levitating platform. Once it decided I was balanced, it began circling me, nodding every few seconds as it studied my appearance.

Arceus continued, "Mew is the god and ruler of all things living. Since you are currently in our Hearing, you are still in Limbo, so Mew is therefore allowed to act as your… attorney of sorts. From what he tells me, he's quite fond of your case."

The Mew nodded to me in agreement.

My breath caught, "Wait… If I'm in Limbo, that means I'm _dead_ right? _I'm dead?" _The room began to spin. "_How did I die?"_

"All will be revealed if you simply tell me your name, boy." The Arceus responded patiently.

"Uh… R… Ray. Raymond." I sputtered, thinking hard. Huh, that was odd. It took a while for me to be able to enunciate that.

"We're going to need more of a name than that, boy."

"Raymond Olive… ander… Nadelle. Raymond Olivander Nadelle. I think."

"Are you positive?"

"I'm positive. It's Raymond."

The Arceus nodded, "I can see why you like this case so much, Mew."

Raymond Olivander Nadelle. It wasn't all that familiar, actually. I mean, I definitely knew that was my name, I just didn't remember anyone before Arceus actually _saying_ it. If memory served… Uh… Well, now there's a problem.

"Arceus," I choked out, this was all happening so fast, "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's for your own good. We take the memory of all our deceased in Limbo. It's… more convenient that way. Less… mishaps, if you will."

"So, not so much for _my_ own good, but for the sake of everyone around me, is that it?" I questioned him, willing with everything I had my voice wouldn't shake. Not that I had much anymore anyway. I felt the Mew drape his tail over my shoulders and give me a light squeeze.

"_Aw_, what's the matter? Is the little _dead boy_ going to cry?" The pokemon named Darkrai that I'd all but forgotten suddenly rasped in a harsh tone. "The worst hasn't even begun yet, _Kiddo._" I blinked at him, then turned to Arceus.

"Arceus… What happens now?" I asked him softly.

"Now it comes to your Final Decision in the Hearing. We've previously decided while you were waiting outside on the steps as to what your final outcome would be…" I interrupted him.

"Wait, you decided on the _future of my existence_ without me?" I exclaimed, bewildered.

"Would you have raised a good enough argument for yourself, considering you have no idea who you are?" He responded calmly, causing me to decide it was best to just not interrupt this guy anymore.

He continued, "The rules of this Hearing are quite simple, actually. If you were good in your life, obeyed all laws, expressed your compassion to another, etcetera, you get to live here, a farther point in the Hall of Origin," He gestured around at the room around him, "_And_," Arceus looked me directly in the eye, "You get your memory back."

My heart was hammering, getting into that Hall was my only shot at finding out who I was, and I was _going_ to get into that Hall, or so help me-

"I know you're probably making some sort of internal vow right now, but I'm afraid I'm going to go ahead and cut in right here. You still haven't found out the _other_ part of the Hearing." Darkrai stately blandly, which caused me to snap back into reality.

"You see," Darkrai smirked, "If _anything_ went wrong in your life -which, it did, by the way- Arceus, Mew, and I have to seriously consider throwing you into _my_ turf. The Origin World, an Alternate Dimension riddled of nasty legendary monsters, unsettling scenic selections, and not to mention, _full_ of rotten head cases like you."

Arceus glared at Darkrai, but turned his attention back to me instead. "I'm afraid he's right, Raymond. While you were quite obedient in staying, for the most part, virtuous, you never _once_ confessed love to another and _that_ is why we're having some difficulty granting you access to the Hall of Origin."

"What?" I gasped, "No! Can't you just… put me on _probation_, or something?" I gazed hopefully at Mew, who looked at me with bright eyes.

"Well, that's exactly what I was getting to," Arceus informed. "You see, there was a case several hundreds of years ago, where a young man was in the exact same scenario you yourself are in this very moment. And, just like you yourself, we knew he was pure of heart, despite his actions in life. So Mew devised this system that works like this: you become the Guardian of a mortal being. You protect them from various harmful forces throughout their entire life, and once they die, you will have your Hearing again. If you protected them so well that they are granted their own entrance to the Hall of Origin, _you_ will be granted it as well."

"_And_ my memory. You'll grant that too?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

Arceus nodded, "That too, Raymond. You'll get everything you've been promised. Now, on to the little matter of whom it is that you will be Guarding. Mew tells me he's already picked out a decent subject for you. Mew, if you will," Arceus nodded towards the light pink cat hovering at my shoulder. Mew gave an exuberant squeal, and flew to the empty altar on Arceus's left.

Mew closed his eyes in concentration, and suddenly the space between all four of the pedestals shifted into a birds'-eye-view of a totally different scene than that of the ruins fifty feet below where we were standing.

It was a hospital room. There was a boy lying on the cot that was hooked up to the monitors, the pulsating spikes of his heartbeat didn't seem… healthy. Even from my view, I could tell he was in bad shape, blood seeping from the gauze padding on his ribs. His bright green hair was very dirty and slightly burnt, and one of the lenses in his dark glasses had shattered.

"Arceus, what am I looking at?" I asked incredulously, staring transfixed at the scene before me. But for the first time, Arceus seemed speechless.

Then, a couple of seconds later, a brown-haired girl came rushing in, dragging a horrified looking Nurse Joy behind her. Both Arceus and Darkrai seemed to relax considerably.

"What you're looking at is the world in the eyes of young May Maple, Raymond." Arceus told me, "You will be her Guardian for the entire duration of her life."

I scrutinized the girl I saw from the scene. She was about my age, and obviously severely distraught from the sight of the boy. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it looked to me like she was begging the Nurse to save him. The Nurse simply looked between this Maple girl and the cot helplessly. The girl herself already annoyed me to no end, but this whole thing seemed easy enough.

"When do I start?" I smirked to Arceus.

* * *

The three legendaries stared at the now empty pedestal Mew had just teleported their last case off of.

"I'm betting he'll be right back here in about two weeks," Darkrai finally broke the silence crossing his arms smugly, "What about you, Arceus?"

Arceus bit his lip as he gazed at the pedestal, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Mew."

The small pink cat cried happily as it twirled around the other two.

* * *

_May_

* * *

So much blood.

_All my fault._

It was all over him, yet he managed to pull all the plugs on his monitors, get up, and begin to stride blindly to the door, cursing silently in anguish each time he stumbled. I leapt out of the stiff armchair I had been trying to get to sleep in for hours and instinctively lunged for Drew's arm to stop him.

He shoved me off of him, turned back in the direction of the door, and began shuffling forward, arms extended, trying to find a wall, or a doorknob.

"Drew," I sobbed, "Drew, don't leave, you're hurt. Stay here, stay with me. I… I need you." Drew found the knob and pushed the door open. Without even having the decency to face me when he spoke, he uttered the words that shattered my whole world forever.

"Goodbye, May. I'm sick of you."

**

* * *

**

Ack! Drew's so cruel! But is there an ulterior motive for it? And who's the new guy with the six pack?

**You would NOT believe how much I scrapped from this chapter, how much I changed what I already had, and how many different times I had to rewrite the birds'-eye-view of the hospital room Raymond saw until it didn't sound like May was horrifically delusional. I still think she did seem a little bit… off in the head. Oh well. **

**With Love,**

**Asymia =-D**


	3. Disappear

**Okay, so since some people were a little unsatisfied with the outcome of the last chapter, *coughKathycough*, I've decided to start this one as soon as I possibly could.**

_"Your Guardian Angel"__Chapter 3; "Disappear"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, nor the song "Disappear" by Hoobastank.**_

* * *

_

Day 16

_It has been a little over two weeks since he left. Mom said I should start keeping a journal, to help my sanity and all. I figure I've got nothing to lose. Max is mad about everything. But then again, he's always angry these days, and especially around Drew. Looks like we won't be having a problem with that much anymore, huh?_

I had to stop and turn my head away from the page for a few minutes, so that my fresh tears wouldn't fall onto the page. Once I'd regained a tad of composure, I continued.

_In other news, Ash, Misty, and Dawn are visiting again. It's almost like right when we got back home from Johto, Max had called the three of them to our house to celebrate the fact that Drew had made it out of the freak accident at the lighthouse in Olivine City alive._

_Although, Drew nor Max participated much in the actual festivities…_

I slammed the journal shut and threw it against my desk. It crashed into the laptop on my desk that hadn't been used since seventeen days ago, the afternoon I let Drew borrow it to check his email using the speech system thingy I had installed for him. Tears welled up in my eyes as I picked the laptop back up and set it down on the desk. _This was all too much, _I thought, flipping open the laptop in an attempt to distract myself. Upon opening it, I realized it had been on the whole time, and was almost out of charge.

I muttered a curse under my breath, and ducked under the desk trying to find the charger for my laptop.

Suddenly, the laptop began reading in an eerie, monotone voice. I froze for a second, and then scolded myself for doing so. After all, I _did_ install that reader software for Drew's blindness, so it was probably reading off whatever tab he forgot to close.

Then I listened to the words the cold, inhuman voice was actually saying.

"Sunday, next week, stroke of midnight. That's how long you have until I bash her skull in."

My breath caught, and I felt the mass of entangled power cords fall from my sweaty grip. The deadly emotionless voice of the computer software continued. "Of course, there is one way out of it. Meet me by the docks, ten minutes exactly before your deadline. Or should I say, _Maple's_ deadline. Sleep tight, hun…"

The voice stopped abruptly as the laptop ran out of power. That's when I knew.

I would do anything in my power to rescue Drew from this sick monster.

**

* * *

**

Wow. This chapter was… unbearably short. I could find anywhere else to end it though without making it insanely long. But it is interesting plot development, right? Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! =-D

**P.S. To Sleepy Sheep, I will start doing the whole "POV" thing if it's kinda hard to follow, I just didn't see the point in it in this chapter, seeing as it was only May. Yeah, I guess it did kind of seem like Drew was dead for the beginning of that chapter, didn't it?**

**With Love, **

**Asymia**


	4. Hero

**Wow, that was a while, huh? Sorry you guys have been neglected, school has started, therefore so has the drama. But teenage problems are in a bit of a slump due to the Thanksgiving break, so I'm back for now! Yes, the story is very confusing, but it will all figure itself out in due time. (Trust me, there is a plot here, I'm not just writing whatever's on my mind.)**

_"Your Guardian Angel,"_ _Chapter 4, "Hero"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or the song "Hero" by Skillet.**

* * *

May "_How could I ever forget?"_

* * *

I clicked the buckle around my waist to the yellow fanny pack I hadn't used in what seemed like forever and headed down the stairs, stopping at the dining room table where everyone was eating breakfast. I was tempted to plop down in front of the chocolate chip pancakes laid out for me in the empty chair nearest my stairs, but then decided it was better to head out and look for Drew as soon as possible.

"Morning May," Max greeted me, groggily pouring himself some orange juice. Upon seeing the fanny pack strapped around my waist, his eyes widened behind the lenses of his glasses and his whole body froze, juice still flowing into the already full cup.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop that, Max. You're going to get the whole table soaked."

"You're… leaving? _N-now? _By yourself?_"_ Max stuttered in disbelief, his eyes still on the fanny pack.

"Yes?" I replied wearily. I'd never really thought out how everyone else would take this news. Those pancakes were smelling really good right about now, so I took that time to sit down and begin stuffing my face, as long as Max was still sputtering at me like he was. "Sound it out," I teased him.

"Why so suddenly?" Misty asked me from her side of the table. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up, leaving tight coils of bright red hair bouncing just above her shoulders whenever she made the minutest movement of her head.

I took a deep breath before responding, "Drew's in serious danger."

The entire table seemed to freeze where they were. Nothing was said for a very long moment, at which point Dawn chose to make her appearance.

"I'm sorry, you said Drew's in danger? How do you know?" She asked worriedly, glancing back and forth between Max and me every couple of seconds.

"An email threatened to kill me at midnight last week unless Drew confronted the sender at 'the docks' ten minutes before that." I said, looking at nothing but my food.

"Well, I'm up for an adventure," Ash said rising from his chair as well, dusting off crumbs of food from his shirt. "What do you say guys?"

I poked at my food a little in silence and didn't look at anyone in the room, "Um, I'm sorry Ash, this was… kind of something I wanted to do… alone." Max scowled at this.

"Where is this email?" He asked deadly calm.

"On my laptop…" I mumbled in response.

Max rose from his chair, "Well, let's see it then!"

I bit my lip, "Uh, the battery kind of… died. And I uh, can't find the charger."

"Well then, we'll go to the home computer!" Misty said with a smile.

"I don't exactly know his pass…" I was interrupted by Max slamming his fist on the table.

"_Damnit, May!_" Max cursed. "You aren't going _anywhere_ until we straighten out this whole _Drew_ thing!"

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do!" I spat, "And will you _stop_ treating me like some little kid? You're only thirteen, I'm two years older than you!"

Max seemed to take a deep breath, and the next response was a lot quieter than the previous method of communication we were using. "_No,"_ He said firmly, causing my blood to boil.

* * *

Raymond

* * *

I woke up on the ground in an alien dining room to find what looked to be a sword lying next to me. Examining it, I concluded that whatever green-tinted metal the blade was made of, it was expensive, and so was the emerald encrusted hilt. The weapon itself was gaudy, and looked as though it weighed close to one hundred pounds.

"Drew's out there somewhere crippled and without pokemon with a bloodthirsty killer after him, and you want me to _wait_? You're insane!" screamed an extremely irritating voice somewhere to my right.

Seriously, I mean it was like nails on a chalkboard. My ears screeched in complaint back at the speaker.

I leaped to my feet, suddenly so much aware of why I was here. I was expecting dizziness as punishment for getting up so quickly, but none came. _Odd,_ I thought, then proceeded to survey my surroundings. A dining room maybe, and the color of the sky from the window told me that it was time for breakfast, only a few of the teens were eating. There were six of them in all, two looked around eighteen, one looked maybe early twenties, one girl looked about thirteen, and the younger boy looked like he'd just hit twelve. Although from his knowing body language, he could have been wise enough to pass for the oldest person in the room. The final girl I recognized as the one sobbing over the boy in the hospital. Here she was, tears welling up again.

_Gods, this girl must be pathetic. _I studied her farther. She was nothing special, dull brown hair, average height. The only nice features were the bright sapphire eyes and, ahem, uh, cup size… not that I spent too much time looking there or anything. She looked to be maybe sixteen.

I was pretty sure that number meant something to me, too. _Is that my age?_ I concentrated harder. _Pathetic, _I thought, _I'm not even sure how old I am._ I didn't have much time to ponder this, though.

"Gather thou blade and take action young fellow, I beseech thee! Wrath shan't touch Lady May!" A voice hollered at me. I assumed it was at me, since nobody else seemed to hear it, and both the dialect and phrasing were quite… unusual.

Then again, what the hell is normal lately, anyway? I tried to crane my neck past the group of squabbling teens to figure out where the voice had presented itself from.

There, behind the raven haired older guy, a pale young man in his early twenties with white attire identical to my own had a two-handed sword similar to mine as well, although the stone encrusted into its navy hilt was a deep sapphire. He was jumping around swinging the sword and panting like an idiot, slashing and whipping and stabbing around at the emptiness around the other teenagers, making me question his mental health. Even stranger, the kids didn't seem to notice him at all.

He turned to me and blinked in obvious disbelief through his cobalt bangs. "Art thou deaf, or simply incompetent?"

"I don't see anything!" I snapped back. This whole affair was getting irritating.

"Thou True Sight shall arrive shortly, now lift thy blade and prepare for battle! Thou must partake in whatever it takes to keep thy mortal from harm!"

_Brilliant, _I thought, _absolutely brilliant._ Not only did I have a raving lunatic who thinks he's kin to the queen for a teacher, but I was supposed to be selflessly throwing myself on the line for some annoying girl I'd never met _for her_ _entire life._ She's only like fifteen! All I wanted to do was find out who I was and get to the Hall of Origin, I didn't have time for any of this!

I angrily hoisted the enormous blade off of the ground and, to my surprise, it eagerly jumped up off of the ground at my touch. "Super strength?" I smirked as I turned back to Captain Time Warp, but the smile quickly fled from my face as I saw the grimness of CTW's. Apparently, he'd caught something in the mortal teenagers' conversation that I had missed. I tuned into them as well for further analysis. The youngest kid, the one with the glasses, was speaking as slowly, softly, and as precisely as he could, and all ears were open to him. "Maybe it's time you get out of this lovesick trance and forget about Drew, once and for all."

"Watch thy Protected, Wrath has returned to-"

"Shut up, man, I want to hear what's happening!" I hissed at CTW about five seconds before realizing I'd just made a fatal error. He bulldozed into me with such a force that it took my breath away. We tumbled back into what should have been the wall, but we both just dissipated through matter as if the drywall and support beams were nothing more than the morning fog. We were now in a rather untidy bedroom, with books sprawled across every available surface. I was willing to bet it was the boy with the glasses' room.

"Thou must listen, I am Luke," He breathed onto my face. Or rather, it would have made sense had Luke's breath been on my face, but he didn't seem to be breathing. Huh, neither did I. "We have very little time, so I shan't explain everything to thee now," he continued. "Thy Protected is about to depart, and thou must go with her. I will find thee soon, and I will relate everything onto you from that point. I am most sorrowful that I cannot oblige to assisting thee in proper training."

He hoisted me up off of the ground and handed me my weapon, then pushed us back through the wall.

"Hey, wait," I said, "Does that mean I'm on my own? I don't get any sort of information about this? How do I even know I'm holding this thing right?" I frantically demanded. If I was going to do this at all, I intended for it to buy me a ticket into the Hall.

I never found out if Luke heard me then or not, because my needs were drowned out by the sounds of nails on a chalkboard running out of the house screaming "_You asshole! How could I ever forget? If you don't like it, fine, but you can't stop me!"_

And I was forced to do nothing but follow.

**

* * *

**

So, got any feedback in mind? Like it, love it, absolutely hate it, not worth the enormous wait? I'm thinking now that I made at least two consecutive mistakes; one being that May and Ray's names should not rhyme, it's just not right; the other being that Luke is going to be a nightmare to translate into older English when he gives his story later. Oh well, everything will piece together in the end. Eh, Probably.


	5. Faghag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor the song "Faghag" by Lily Allen. **

**

* * *

**

**Misty**

* * *

Not much happened in the time after May left. Max followed her out ten minutes later, once she was long gone, muttering incoherently. I don't think he intended to follow her just then, more that he needed to get out of the house. I could respect that. Dawn and Brock began silently cleaning up the table, Dawn seemed to be fighting tears and Brock's face was stained with grim seriousness. I didn't like being in this room anymore.

Practically reading my thoughts, a gruff voice behind me both made me jump and the Butterfrees in my stomach to start fluttering. "You up for a battle, Misty?"

One hour later, Ash claimed victory.

_Like always._

We were sitting out on the sunny lakeshore near the Maple house, my pokemon recharging in its perfect cerulean depths. I had my arms wrapped neatly around my legs, watching my pokemon over my knees. Whereas Ash seemed to be trying to take up as much room as possible, he splayed himself out where he sat just as guys often do. "So," I swallowed, I couldn't believe I was tongue tied after all these years, "It's a shame about May, huh? You know, with Drew and all?"

"Yeah," he responded semi absently, "One thing's for sure, that girl is crazy in love."

My breath caught.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. Well, I waited eight years for this, I assumed it was now or never. I swallowed, "In love like us, right?" I bit my lip.

Pause.

Ash let out a tiny breath.

Longer pause.

"Misty…"

Oh gods no.

"Misty… I…"

Oh _dear gods._ It had all been one sided.

I let out a laugh, as if it were a joke. As if I hadn't been madly in love with him since the moment I saw him, as if I didn't feel as though I'd been stabbed in the heart and my blood wasn't leaking into the water, turning cerulean to crimson. The laughter was phony and forced, and he knew it. I tried a different tactic.

"Wait," I chuckled, "Don't tell me… You're not _gay_ are you?" I glanced at him with mock horror scrawled across my face.

Mock melded into real when I realized he wasn't responding. He was focused intently on the grass in front of him, as if trying to count all the blades. "Ash… Who."

"Hmm?"

"Who is he."

"Who is who?"

"Don't play stupid."

"Oh," he grinned sheepishly and stared down at his shoes, "Gary…. For a while now. Suppose I should've told you sooner huh, Mist?"

Pause.

"Mist…?

"_Gary? _You're rejecting me for fucking_ Gary? _I didn't even know you were _gay, _and now_ Gary? What the hell!"_

"Misty, M-misty put that down! Misty! Mist, you know I- I just couldn't figure out how to- you always seemed so- if I'd known that you…"

I didn't let him finish.

_"_Gods have mercy!"

_"_This is for my heart, you_ bastard!"_

**

* * *

**

**Max**

* * *

When I came back home, Ash was sitting out in the driveway with Pikachu curled up in his lap and his backpack leaning against his thigh. He looked pretty… not at his best. I stood in front of him and held out my hand to help him up.

"You want a few ice packs for that swelling?" I asked as I dragged him to his feet.

Ash shook his head, "No… Misty won't let me back inside."

"But… But it's my house…"

"You want to be stuck out here, too? I wouldn't put it past her."

I didn't say anything more on the subject. A few minutes past, the two of us just sitting there staring back at my front door with our hands in our pockets. So much had happened, yet there was nothing to really discuss. Finally he spoke.

"So I figure… as long as I'm not welcome here, I should go help your sister find him." He glanced over at me for my approval. I let out a bitter snort at his sheer idiocy. He simply ignored it and continued, "I can drive, we'll go through Hoenn and try to find him. And if we can't, well, we'll see."

My brow furrowed as I recalled the events from the past few months in order up until now. "We were so…" I couldn't think of the words.

"I know Max, I know. But, Max look at me," He said. I did. "Max, I'll find her. And I promise I'll keep her out of harm's way. I promise, as long as she's with me, she'll be safe. Okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I told him, "But if anything happens…"

"If anything happens, I'll call. Are we good?" He asked. I nodded. "Great… now could you go inside and open the garage door? My jeep's in there."

* * *

**Raymond**

* * *

There were seven of them. They looked like the seven eevolutions, yet their eyes were as black as their souls, and their teeth had all become razor-like fangs. They also had longer claws and were definitely much bigger than any eevolution I'd ever seen. From their fur emanated this feeling of rage, of terror, of exhaustion, of jealousy, of pride, of… desire. Almost like seven tornados were headed in my direction, and even though I knew the danger I was in, I couldn't help but take in the exotic and natural beauty and wonder of their sheer power.

Which was all nice and poetic and all, except for the fact that they weren't headed in my direction.

They were headed in May's.

It was almost like she didn't see them, or if she did, she didn't acknowledge the danger she was in. I gripped the sword awkwardly in hands that, were I still mortal, would probably be covered in sweat. I figured as long as I was supposed to be protecting her, these guys probably qualified under the categories of "harmful" and "bad." Besides, they couldn't hurt me, it's not like someone can die twice. I wondered if the same thing went for the demon pokemon. Were they kill-able?

One way to find out.

Of the seven, it seemed as though only two were really attempting to maim the girl, Flareon and Espeon. The other five were just kind of prowling around, watching May from a distance. I lunged clumsily, missing the body of the Flareon by about a foot of distance.

_I really need to work on this,_ I thought to myself.

Just as the Espeon plowed me into the ground.

They were all upon me then. Seven pairs of glinting black eyes, seven sets of teeth, seven pairs of front claws; scratching, snarling, ripping, destroying anything they could with merciless fury. I couldn't fight them all off. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch them tear me apart. And then…

Silence

"Thou doth owe me."

**

* * *

**

It has come to my attention that I've been breaking copyright laws, so the song lyrics are leaving the chapters. However, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would consider listening to the songs the chapters are named after either before or after reading. Sorry I take too long to update! I also apologize for slaughtering the old English, my excuse will be that maybe modern English is rubbing off on Luke.

Asymia


End file.
